Bittersweet Dream
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: After the world of the future is saved, Grovyle immediately takes the time to enjoy himself and finds comfort in a sunflower field. He takes a nap and has a dream about the friend he once lost and found.


**A/N: **Yo! How is everyone ne? Good? Well I'm feeling pretty creative right now and for some odd reason I want to write more and more ficlets for this piece and I believe that a beta reader is in order. This fic is something that I've totally made up and it centers around the end of "Special Episode Five" where the world in the future is revived. Did our heroes know that Grovyle and the others are alive?

**Title: Bittersweet Dream**

**Summary: After the world of the future is saved, Grovyle immediately takes the time to enjoy himself and finds comfort in a sunflower field. He takes a nap and has a dream about the friend he once lost and found.**

**Pairings: Grovyle/Player**

* * *

I'm walking up the stairs. I go up, up, up, until finally I have taken myself into that familiar place. I step out onto the dark floor. Dark walls, endless misty halls, buzzing with a strange pressure that only I knew when the world had been covered in darkness. A familiar smell. An uneasy mix of death and wilted flowers. I realize where I was at.

I was back in the stockade. The same place where Dusknoir had tried to kill me and my friends.

There's no one. Anywhere. The sound of Sableye could not be detected nor did the sound of Prima Dialga's grumbling shook the floors. The windows are black. The old Luminous Orb that I had used to save us all still remained in the corner collecting dust.

I start to run. My footsteps ring. The door out of this place was shut. I want to open it but I stop short in front of it, too scared or too confused to open it. I feel as if…someone was coming to see me here.

Almost instantly the door opens and I step back; someone steps into the room.

It's Mizuki.

It's Mizuki! I'm so glad to see her! Happy tears warm my eyes. She looks wonderful in her usual white cargo pants and blue top. Her red hair is a beautiful red shawl across her back.

She smiles at me. We rush into each other's arms.

This was the human that she was before being turned into a Vulpix and all of a sudden I am thankful that it is her visiting me in this form. Seeing those brilliant green eyes brought back old memories of comfort and friendship in a world that once had no hope.

"Grovyle," she says, "What are you doing here?" She sounds the same with her small light voice. It's so much better than not hearing her speak at all. Mizuki is still just a child but she sounded so much like an adult for a ten year-old.

"Mizuki, you have to come back with me right away. The world in the future is no longer shrouded in darkness. We are all safe," I say brushing a lock of hair from out of her face and pulling her hand but she shakes her head.

"I can't Grovyle. Ryuu needs me and I refuse to leave him alone."

"I can't leave you again Mizuki!" I cried grabbing her by the shoulders and holding on tightly feeling the urge to just drag her with me but couldn't find the heart to do so.

"I can't leave you…I won't," I whisper and she strokes my cheek as one of my tears drips onto her face. She looks worried now.

"Grovyle are those tears in your eyes? Didn't I always say that crying over me will do no good?"

"I'm afraid that you'll forget me and that I'll never be with you." I feel silly saying it, with Mizuki right here beside me.

"You always find me and I haven't forgotten you…my heart still hold those memories and my dreams are filled with them." She laughs softly, and then stares into my eyes. "What happened to the light in your eyes? We use to laugh together and your eyes would light up."

I can't remember. "I guess they faded away."

"You really should smile more. Celebi would have a fit again if she saw you looking so hollow."

I tug Mizuki's hand. "I hate this place. We have to leave before they come back."

"I can't come with you, Grovyle." She puts her hand on my arm. Her fingernails are like opals. I start to cry. I can't help it. This little girl was my pride and joy, the sun to my grey skies and she was leaving me again. Mizuki embraces me and buries her head in my chest while my arms are tight around her thin waist.

The smell of flowers hit my nose and lights start to appear around her body.

She was slowly fading away.

"Don't be sad," she says. "This is only a dream."

I hold her tighter and she whimpers at the fierce hold but she does not scold me for it. I can feel her heart beating.

"Are you sure?" I say. "It seems like a bittersweet dream…I'm losing you again."

"Of course it's a dream. We're not really in the stockade," she says and places a small kiss on my cheek.

"Then where are we? Mizuki?" the lights grow brighter and the last thing I see of her is that brilliant smile, the same smile that she had on when we first met.

My arms are empty. My eyes are blind. "Please don't leave me!"

"I'm right here, Grovyle"

I hear the words in my mind. My heart opens like a rose. I feel at peace.

I walk down the light-filled hall and step outside to embrace the beloved sunflower field before me and the sun above.

The stockade is only a dream. Mizuki and I are free to leave.

_Thank you for everything Mizuki…I'll live on and be happy for you._

_Good-bye..._


End file.
